Sun's biggest mistake at Beacon
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: What happens when Sun messes around Beacons top fashionista?


Running it wasn't the best solution he could think of but it was better than getting killed." I really hate how one second mistakes can be the ones that could potentially be the ones that end your life." He thought running the streets hoping to either find shelter, someone to help him in his time of need or that in a few hours this nightmare would be over. "Where did today go wrong?" Looking at a passerby soaked in coffee because she was too distracted by her scroll to notice someone as equally distracted about to crash into her. Both of them crashed into each other the one that held the coffee had just spilled it on her white dress. He remember exactly how this all happen and gave him more motivation to run like hell. Sun Wu Kong had just done the stupidest thing in the history of Beacon he had just ruined Coco Adel's newest outfit and broke her favorite glasses.

The day was like any other day for Sun. Steal some food, run from the cops for a bit tease them a bit maybe give them the run around with his semblance make chase around his copies until he was a good distance away. "Well that was fun." Looking down at the foolish officer scratching their heads looking at each other questioning where he had just disappeared too." Looking at up one of the dust jets heading for Beacon depart from its station. The next on would be here in the next hour. He looked towards the general direction of where Beacon was. "Might as well visit some friends."

Sun waited until the next dust jet arrived. As he boarded someone had placed their hand on his shoulder. Sun his head to see his blue haired teammate Neptune. "You're going to Beacon too, huh?" He asked as they continue to board the aircraft. "Yeah got bored of town so might as well." Shrugging as they took two seats near the exit. Sun liked to have a quick exit in case someone noticed him from his petty robberies. As usual nobody did and they enjoyed a nice to one of the most prodigious s academies in all of Remnant.

As the dust jet landed and they departed Sun saw Ruby, with a rabbit faunus, a person who he would consider a giant and somehow he consider blind if he either wore black shades or a least had a walking stick.

"Hey Ruby what's up."

"Oh hey Sun how are you doing? I haven't seen since the Grimm invasion. What have you been doing since then? "Ruby asked as she walked up to meet him and Neptune her friends behind her waiting to continue their conversation.

"Oh nothing really out of the ordinary, just the usual." Sun replied. Neptune rolled his eyes at what Sun had said loving how his version of just the usual is petty theft and running from the police. "So Ruby who are your friends?"

"Oh these are my friends Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Fox. " Ruby introduced the individually. "So Sun I have been meaning to ask this but I never had to time too. Can I see a demonstration of you using your weapons? Blake said it was amazing how you handled them and how your reloaded them mid-fight with Roman." Ruby eyes widen hoping for him to say 'yes'.

Sun said 'yes' immediately he didn't see any reason to say no. Plus, he needed some practice a bit he really hadn't any reason bring it out since the Grimm invasion. With him saying yes Ruby lead the group to one of the train rooms that was big enough to hold an entire class room. Upon their arrival they were met by Weiss, Yang and Coco sporting a new outfit. She was wearing a blue jeans, black gloves and a brown sleeveless shirt that had' Hot and Dangerous' on it.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Ruby questioned as she swiped her scroll to open the room.

" Oh my father had sent me a newly manufactured dust that is supposedly unable to harm living tissue but still burns everything else. He wanted me to test this so I was going to practice with your sister since her semblance revolves around fire I thought it would be safe." Weiss explained showing off the pinkish dust crystal in hand.

"You're seriously ok with this Yang?" Ruby asked as they all walked into the room.

Yang shrugged." Sure why not. We tested it out when I was fifteen and your ask me to grab a pan full of cookies and forget to tell me they just came out of the over."  
Ruby thought over her sister had just said. "Ok."

Sun took his place in the middle of the room. He took a deep breath and drew his boa staff and started his demonstration. He started off slowly basic swings, using it to his advantage to get leverage of the ground. After, a minute he broke it a part and started using it in its nun chuck form. In what felt like a minute he at full speed juggling them around showing everyone how versatile his weapon really was. Everyone was amazed at how quick his weapons were moving and how coordinated he was with them.

"Wow Blake wasn't lying when she said it was amazing it was to watch. Everyone else was impressed except two people and that was Neptune how saw his skills enough that watching this wasn't much to him and the other was beret wearing friend sitting next to Yang. Someone called his name.

"Yo, Sun. 20 lien that you can't do it with your eyes closed." Neptune bet knowing that Sun was never able to turn down a bet that he sure he would be able to win.

"You're on!" Sun exclaimed as he closed his eyes when the felt that he reach a moment where he could predict the movement of the nun-chucks. For two minutes he did great even by his standards and the as usual began to get cocky. He tried doing a bit of tricks instead of the routine that he had planned out when they were walking to the training room. At that moment was the moment that he would regret for the rest of his life. Trying to flip one behind his back he let go too early throwing it behind him. That sent it flying back to Weiss, Yang and Coco who were now chatting. Weiss handed Coco the pink crystal for her to inspect. By the time they had noticed that Sun's nun-chuck was flying towards them Coco dodged by moving back a bit but they dust crystal was struck. With a small explosion they dust crystal exploded Weiss was behind Yang who was using her aura to shield herself from the blast. Coco was not so lucky. She was physically ok since it was made to not harm living tissue her clothes on the other hand weren't so lucky. Her pants now seared patches of clothing were now missing. Her gloves were ruined to the point that the only part left was around the wrist and her shirt was destroyed have holes everywhere. The final straw was that her favorite black shaded glasses broke in to middle falling off her face to show a face of anger and killer intent.

There was stone cold silence in the training room. Every part of team CFVY was in awe and fear. Velvet looked like she about to be first one to run out of the too but instead he was the first one to break the silence. "Sun run for your life!" She screamed running to the door opening it as he rushed out the door but not before using his semblance to send a clone out so that he can retrieve his missing nun-chuck.

Coco grabbed her tote bag and began walking toward the door. Everyone stood in their place except for Velvet who decided she wanted the only other faunus that had ever been in the school" Coco let's just calm down and let's talk about this." Velvet trying to calm down beer clearly enraged leader.

"Velvet I'm perfectly calm I just want to talk to him." Coco clear still angry but using a tone of voice filled with anger that she reserving for bastard that had just ruined her newest outfit and that she couldn't replace it because the only place that sold it was destroyed when the Grimm breached the city.

Velvet knew that was a lie that last time this happened she tied the poor soul to a chair and left them hanging above a nest of hungry ursas. Velvet didn't even want to imagine what kind of hell she was going to put Sun through. She just had to talk her down it was going to be extremely difficult to do so but she had to try. "Come Coco let's just the to the dorm let you get changed and well do something afterwards." Velvet weakly smiled hoping that this could be a big enough step that Sun could escape from Beacon hide out until her rage subsides.

"Sure why not." Coco gritted her teeth knowing full well that she had to at least change her clothes before she had to chase down the idiot that ruined her newest clothing. Everyone slowly exited the room with Velvet and the newly smoking Coco.

"Yeah it wasn't totally his fault. I mean it was Neptune that dared him to do it. "And with that Yang had just doomed Neptune for the next two minutes. In those two minutes Coco did things to him that made everyone wish that they were as blind as Fox and Fox wished that he was deaf so that he didn't have a small visualization of what she was doing to the poor fool that was the reason for her clothes being ruined.

"Ok that's it I'm killing monkey boy now!" Coco felt her rage spark once again as she rushed towards where Sun was most likely head towards the dust jets. No one tried to stop her this time lest they wanted to end up like Neptune how was going to need a few weeks in intensive care to get better. Before she left she heard Velvet.

"Please don't kill him he's my friend."

"I'll keep it under consideration." Was Coco's response as she left rushing towards where the dust jets were.

Sun was running as fast he possibly could. "Damn it why did I take that bet." He ran to the dust jet port it ten minutes to the hour. If he made it he would have an hour at least to run and hide. He looked back see that Coco was behind him and getting closer by the second. He had to admit she was pretty fast even when wearing heels.

"Oh no." Sun looking ahead seeing that the dust jet was about to take off without him and if that happened he was going to die and he really didn't want that to be the outcome of his day just because he got bored. Sun started to run as fast as his now aura enchanted legs could take him. But he was too late the door had shut before he could reach and began to take off.

"Oh like hell I'm dying today because of some designer clothes." With all his might he at the cliffs edge hoping that he could catch on a piece of landing gear and latch on to it. There was brief moment of realization that he's jumping for a jet that is flying off and that it was based on a cliff side and he was jumping off it. So basically he was jumping off a cliff. Now that he had another reason to reach and grab the landing gear he reached and grab part of the wheel.

"When I find you I'll kill you for ruining my outfit!" He heard Coco shouted as the landing gear retracted into the inner mechanism of the dust jet. Just before the shutters shut for the landing gear Sun got one statement out and made sure that she would hear it by shouting as loud as he could.

"No you won't because I'm a great stowaway!" The landing gear fully loaded and locked away in the hull of the dust jet. Now that he was safe Sun decided to relax a bit. He knew that no one really came down here unless something was wrong or that they had another reason to be down there. "Well, might a well play some games on my scroll." Sun pulled out his scroll from his back pocket. It was awhile before he landed.

As soon as the landing gear touched the ground so did his feet as he used a mixture of his aura and his natural speed to start sprinting towards Vale. Soon Sun found himself running in the middle of town passing a women spilling her coffee." Ah right." Sun as he turned the corner heading to the part of Vale that wasn't rebuilt yet after the breach.

It was still partly destroyed since construction crews we repair the most populated place first and work out from there. This gave Sun a great advantage because before it was destroyed that this place had a few abandoned building already a few more would just aid in his escape. Sun headed for the building he mostly used whenever he needed to catch his breath while he was being chased by police.

He slowed down as he reached his destination. It was an old three story building. There was burn marks and an old tattered cloth that held the sign if the white fang with burn marks on it was well. Sun never looked too deep in to the matter he assumed that this was either riot gone bad or someone who lost someone in the fighting and decided to burn down the base that held the members inside. Sun looked around his surrounding to make sure that he was not followed at all. The streets were empty not a soul was in the street. "Ok. I'm good for now." Sun walked into the abandoned building. Most of the inside of the building was destroyed there was no upper floors it was just a big empty space. He hand a few necessity like an old couch that had a few rips, a four legged table with carvings he left some playing cards form the last time he was here, he had some game consoles he had brought these all were old so that he won't feel bad if they were stolen. He wasn't stupid enough to steal anything big like the newest games consoles and get caught and would have to actually go to jail than just use older games.

"Well I might as well relax there is no way she can't find me. If police dogs can't find me an enraged huntress sure as hell won't." Sun said as he grabbed the controller and started the console. He played until it was the dark of night and he fell asleep.

Sun woke up groggy not wanting to open his eyes. So he laid on the couch for another thirty minutes before he finally decided to get up.

"So you finally decided to wake up?" A voice asked.

Sun jumped up adrenaline pumping as he recognized the voice. It had lost all of it seething rage but he still knew who it was. Sun began to run. He got a full half step before he tripped and fell. Apparently she had tried both his shoe together in his sleep. Before he could untie them she was already next to him.

"I'm not in the mood for another chase around Vale. So I'm going to make this quick before you decide to do something stupid and try to get away." She decided to do what she planned as Sun struggled to get his laces untied in time for him to run at full speed and get away from her. Coco swiftly and fiercely chose to stop on his tail repeatedly. She didn't do it hard enough to cause any real lasting harm but she sure as hell made sure that he would feel it. Sun was currently screaming that she was stomping on his tail which she knew from being with Velvet knew that would be sensitive.

After about five minutes of stomping and swearing she stopped and began to leave the building. Sun finally untied his shoe and walked back to the couch he was on before this incident. His tail felt like a car ran over it was sore but not bleeding. "Nice to know that she care about faunuses enough to really hurt them." Sun muttered to himself as he sat down feeling his tail throb in pain.

Coco turned back and said" You very lucky that Velvet considers you a friend or else I would have something way worse." Coco's voice went icy cold as she threaten the golden haired boy she returned back to walking out the building and wanting return to Beacon and go back to bed.  
"Well at least that's over." Sun decided to rest a bit. Well that was the plan before he heard sirens.

"Come on out we your hands in air you thief." A police officer shouted over the mega-phone. Sun looked outside to find a huge army of Vale's finest officers. Apparently Coco had tipped of them that he was staying there. Sun saw this when he walked to the boarded up window. He returned to the couch shaking his heading in disappointment.

"I hate her." Sun said as he tied his shoes and stretched before he ran towards the door getting ready one of the biggest chases of his life. This was going to test his skills as a thief, stowaway and a hunter. But, he learned one thing from all this never mess with Coco Adel and her clothes.

* * *

Wow this actually turned out three times longer than it was supposed to be. I'm going to update Accident Au soon just trying to find time to write it. Thanks for reading please review good or bad.


End file.
